


For Scientific Purposes

by Honeyfrost211



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chasefield if you squint, pricefield if you squint, the main ship is grahamscott basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyfrost211/pseuds/Honeyfrost211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wonder if she'd take a picture if I kissed you?” Warren asked absentmindedly, laughing when Nathan blushed. “Is it okay if we try and find out? For scientific reasons. Of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Scientific Purposes

“Are you sure it was supposed to be today, Max?"

“I have the text right here, he told me they were coming here today at this time.” Max leaned over the table to show Victoria her phone. She, Victoria, and Chloe were currently at a stake-out at the Two Whales. Max previously witnessed a very flustered Nathan Prescott asking her friend on a date when they thought they were alone outside of the dormitory building. “Warren said he has a date today after class at the diner.”

“He could have meant another diner. There are definitely more diners close enough to Blackwell other than the Two Whales,” Chloe said, leaning over the back of the booth to watch the door. Max was leaning into her side, rereading her and Warren's conversation from the night before.

 

_< <Max! I scored a date at the diner tomorrow when class is over ;;)_

_without any help either_

_none can resist the charms of warren daniel graham >>_

 

_< <Really? Good for you!!! _

_and idk i do a pretty good job of resisting your “charm” >>_

 

_< <max i'd be offended under normal circumstances but i'm still hyped up from getting asked out smh>>_

 

“You know, that or they actually did see you the other day,” Chloe continued, slumping down into her seat. “When you decided it'd be a great idea to dive into the bushes and start texting me about it.”

“It was a great idea! At the time.”

“Here they come, get down!” Victoria hissed at them, ducking down and hiding her face behind a newspaper someone had left in the booth earlier that day. Max pulled her hood up and Chloe slid further down into the seat, almost to the point where she was completely under the table. “You two are ridiculous.”

Max peered carefully over her shoulder to watch the couple – thankfully, neither of them had looked their way, yet. Nathan held the door open for Warren and followed him to a booth. Nathan slid into the seat across from Warren. It was the same booth, Max noticed, that she sat in when she told Chloe about her power. The one with the “academic graffiti”... She wondered if Nathan did that on purpose, possibly having seen the graffiti before and thinking of Warren. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Nathan began to speak.

“Do you know what you're getting?” Nathan asked, leaning over the table to look at Warren's menu. Their foreheads were almost touching. “I… don't.” Max couldn't quite see, but judging from the way Nathan's voice changed, how close their faces were was making him flustered. It was almost cute.

“Neither do I…” Warren looked up, meeting Nathan's gaze and leaning back a bit. “We could order for each other. See if I can pick something you like? …I don't know, it sounded nice when I thought of it.”

“No, that's… a good idea." Nathan said, sitting back in the booth.

“You're just saying that to make me feel better, but thanks,” Warren laughed, and Max swore she heard Nathan at least chuckle. “Here, try and guess what I want, first. I'll give you a hint: I don't want a soda to drink.”

“Thanks, that helped a ton,” Nathan studied the menu. “You want an American melt and an iced tea. And your hint is that I want a soda.”

Warren ended up whining that he needed more information, that he wasn't as good a problem solver as Nathan Prescott, and Nathan gave in and gave another hint. “The thing I want has chicken in it."

After a moment of looking through the menu, Warren gave his guess. “Sprite and a chicken sandwich, Am I right? Probably not?”

“Even if you weren't right, I'd still probably say you were. Order for me and I'll order for you.” Nathan said as Joyce walked over to take their orders.

“I get why Max has to be here, but why are you here, too?” Victoria asked, bringing Max's attention away from the slightly-awkward couple.

“Where Max goes, I go. I'm like a lost puppy – Sad and adorable.” Chloe said.

Max snorted at her and Victoria rolled her eyes at the pair. “Whatever.” Victoria returned to fake-reading the newspaper. She did prop her feet up on the booth in between Max and Chloe, however.

Chloe waved at her mother as she passed them to give Nathan and Warren their food. Max watched with interest as Warren ordered a milkshake for the both of them, to go.

“Just one?” Nathan asked.

“Yeah,” Warren picked at his fries, then continued slightly quieter so Max and company couldn't hear. “Haven't you noticed our dear friends spying? I thought we'd give them something to watch, if that's okay with you. If not I'll just take the milkshake, unless you want it.”

“We can share!” Nathan said, a little bit louder than intended. Blushing furiously, he repeated more quietly. “I, um, don't mind sharing.”

After Joyce brought the milkshake and straw over they payed for everything together and stood to leave. Warren took a sip of the milkshake and offered it to Nathan as they approached the entrance of the building. “Here, you try.”

Nathan put an arm around Warren's shoulders, to the three girls' surprise, and leaned down to take a drink. “S'good.”

Chloe was having a silent freak-out next to Max, who was admiring how cute the couple was. Victoria was happy for Nathan. Nathan and Warren stopped walking outside by their window, Warren tugging gently on Nathan's sleeve. He glanced inside the diner and grinned when he and Max made eye contact.

“I wonder if she'd take a picture if I kissed you?” Warren asked absentmindedly, laughing when Nathan blushed. “Is it okay if we try and find out? For scientific reasons. Of course.”

“Right,” Nathan awkwardly placed his hands on Warren's waist. “If you say so.”

Meanwhile, back inside the diner, Chloe had pressed her face against the window to study the couple. “Are they going to make out or stand there like idiots?”

“Keep drooling on the window and they'll probably notice you before they even think about kissing.” Victoria said, though she was recording the event with her phone. Max decided to keep the fact that they had been caught already to herself.

Max tried to contain her disappointment when Warren only kissed Nathan's cheek. Warren took Nathan's hand into his and laced their fingers together, tugging him towards the car. “I'm happy for them. Usually Nathan's a piece of shit, but I think he's really trying.”

“I still can't figure out why Nathan would be interested in Warren, but he's my friend. I'll be happy for them, too.” Victoria said, standing. “Thanks for… Whatever this was, Max. And Chloe.”

 

-

 

Warren leaned back in his seat and sipped absentmindedly at the milkshake as he texted Max.

 

_< <he's nice_

_also ik u were spying with ur blue haired friend which is why that entire last part of the date with the milkshake and the kissing happened so thank you, kind of, for deciding to be nosey >>_

 

_< <Dont say you never benefit from my nosiness :P>>_

 

“You have a projector in your dorm, right?” Warren turned off his phone and looked at Nathan. “If you want we could have a date that wont be spied on. I have some really great movies on this flash drive and I have actual legally-acquired movies in my dorm that I can grab… Er, how many are you willing to watch?”

“As many as you want,” Nathan actually smiled. “S'cute when you get excited about your nerdy movies.”

“You flatter me, Prescott.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i sincerely hope i didnt butcher the characters and if i did lmaoooo oh well


End file.
